


Convalescence

by curiumKingyo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Light Bondage, M/M, ain't it the best?, fluffy and porny, sick!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick is recovering from a surgery and Will wants him to take it easy and rest. Except that Frederick keeps going up and down the stairs and carrying things around by himself all the time and it is just driving Will crazy. Will decides to drain all the energy out of Frederick with slow kisses, gentle touches and a little help from a necktie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convalescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> StarlingGirl87 was sick and asked for dirty ChillyWilly stuff at tumblr; since I am sick too (currently recovering from a surgery actually) I decided to humor them and this happened.  
> At the time I just posted a brief summary but the idea kept nagging me until I sat down and wrote it with all the pomp and circumstance it deserves.

"Frederick, what are you doing?" Will's voice betrayed his exasperation. Frederick stopped mid-step and turned around to face him, a pile of folded clothes in his arms and a guilty expression on his face.

"I heard the drying machine beeping and decided to unload it, and it wouldn't make much sense to take the clothes off if I wasn't to fold them and put back in the closet." He said, appealing to Will's hatred for house chores. It didn't work. Will gently but firmly took the pile from his arms and looked sternly at him.

"Please _cariño_ ," he said with an atrocious accent, "you need to rest, you're recovering from a surgery not a cold!"

"Removing my gallbladder hardly qualify as a surgery after what Abel did to me..." Will bit his lip at the mention of Abel Gideon and he shook his head tiredly. "That's exactly why you need to take care even more! Your guts have been fooled around way too much, you hate to admit it but you are still fragile inside." Frederick didn't reply, he just frowned and avoided Will's eyes. The profiler kissed his temple gently and nudged him down the stairs. "Go rest, I'll take care of the clothes."

Sighing dramatically and murmuring he was not made of glass, Frederick went down stairs and vanished in the corner. Will let out a sigh of his own. Who'd have thought it was so difficult to keep Chilton still?! He went upstairs into the guest room they turned into a kind of closet: Frederick's clothes on one side, Will's on the other. He put everything where they belonged being careful to align the folded t-shirts and dress pants like he knew Frederick liked.

When he was done with the clothes he went down stairs, considering what to make for lunch. He turned the corner and spotted Frederick in the kitchen already, he was going to ask what the other man was doing when he saw him lifting the heavy dog chow bag and serve the dogs with a slightly pained expression. Will's blood boiled and he crossed the hall quickly and purposefully. Frederick heard him coming an opened his mouth to say something but Will looked at him with a stormy expression and Frederick shrinked in place, the bag still in his hands. Will took the dog chow away from him and dropped it to the floor uncerimoniously, making the gathered pack at their feet to flee.

Frederick made a surprised sound when Will gripped his wrist and towed him out of the kitchen and into the living room they used as bedroom. Will sat him in the bed and began to look for something in a small pile of used clothes in the floor. A moment later he went back to Frederick, a red necktie in hands. He twisted the fabric over his fists, feeling the material and looked at Frederick with meaningfull eyes. The psichiatrist gulped and Will saw his pupils dilating, his lips trembling as he licked them. Will recognized the buzz running over and under his skin, his mind threading a delicate line between relaxation and euphoria. Once that euphoria was burned all that would rest was the lethargy and laziness - and that was what Will wanted to reach.

"Lie in the middle of the bed, Frederick." He ordered. Frederick rolled quickly and winced when the motion upset the still recent stitches on his stomach. "Slowly." Will added and the man did as he was told, slowly crawling to the middle of the bed and lying there. Will took a deep breath before climbing in bed with him, he sat over Frederick's legs and gently took his sweater off, mindful of the four small cuts healing on his torso. He kissed the hollow of Frederick's throat as he guided his arms up and expertly tied his wrists with the necktie. "Is this okay?" Frederick merely nodded, his body humming in anticipation. Will tied the bounded wrists to the headboard and moved away to watch his lover.

Frederick was very still but Will could see the signs of how worked up he was. His eyes were shifting constantly, and he kept opening and closing his bounded hands. A red flush spread across his cheeks and chest and up to his ears and it was probably Will's imagination but he could _hear_ Frederick's heart beating wildly in his chest. Will moved to the end of the bed and took Frederick's socks off. He took one foot in his hands and massaged it for a moment, pressing the soft sole and rolling the toes lovingly, Frederick's breath got even more laboured and his eyes shinier than ever. Will did the same to the other foot before moving on to slide the sweatpants off the bonded man's body.

Will turned his attention to one of Frederick's legs, massaging it too, running his thumbs down the ridges of the muscles and working the tension away. When he was done with both legs Frederick was completely loose in the bed, his head lolling back and unfocused eyes staring at the ceiling. He was visibly relaxed, but the erection between his legs showed that there was more to do before he could finally reach the lethargic and soft state Will wanted him in. At last Will removed his underwear and Frederick's head jerked up a bit and he managed to focus his green eyes on Will's motions as the profiler took his cock in a careful grip. "Don't resist, _cariño_." Will cooed lovingly.

He didn't resist. Frederick's head lolled back into the pillow as he breathed heavily and there was a moan hidden in that breath. Will smiled down at him and began to move his hand more purposefully, squeezing the leaking head and allowing a fat drop of precome to slide down the shaft. He kept stroking Frederick while he maneuvered in bed and lay between his legs. He kept stroking his lover's erection but now he was breathing heavily over it too, the hot air blowing against sensitive skin and rising goosebumps on its wake. Frederick was torn between arching up and bringing his cock closer to Will's lips and simply resting limply against the mattress, accepting whatever his lover seemed fit to give him.

In the end he just moaned a bit and made a little pleading noise in the back of his throat, but kept his hips and back still. Will appreciated his choice and rewarded him by taking his erection on his mouth. Frederick keened and Will felt his muscle twitching under the skin of his thighs but he didn't move otherwise. Smiling, Will took more and more of Frederick inside his mouth, tonguing the pulsing vein in the underside and grazing his teeth against the head. The tension on Frederick's thighs and legs relaxed as Will began to pick a rhythm, bobbing his entire head up and down, his curls bouncing against Frederick's lower belly and clinging to his own sweaty forehead.

Will's hands wandered up and down Frederick's body as far as they could reach. Down to his knees and calves and up to stroke his shoulders and collar bones, all the skin so soft and warm under his palms Will could barely contain the tiny groans escaping his lips and vibrating against Frederick's cock. Frederick's breath was shallow and uneven, his fingers tightly closed around the end of the tie. One of Will's hands crept up his leg and cupped his balls gently, fondling them as he hollowed his cheeks and applied maximum pressure to the head of the psichiatrist's erection.

The hand on Frederick's balls slid down between his ass ckeeks and pressed gently against his entrance. Will teased and pressed against the puckered flesh, but with no lube and no intention of getting up to get some, he didn't push any further. He circled the sensitine skin, the very tip of his finger eventually sinking a bit inside Frederick's hot body but never fully breaching him.

Frederick's toes curled and dug into the mattress when he came. A strangled noise hanging on his lips, not quite leaving his throat, as he did his best not to crush Will's head between his thighs. Will swallowed all he could but an ill timed movement made he choke and some of the come dripped down his chin and onto Frederick's pubic hair. Will cleaned his mouth in the shoulder of his shirt as he moved upwards to untie Frederick.

When he released the psichiatrist's bounded wrists Will gently massaged them, ensuring everything was well. Frederick didn't even try to move after being released, he was boneless and smiling when Will positioned his hands neatly by his sides.

Will looked down at him and smiled. All the tension was gone, the euphoria burned into a bright orgasm, and the restless energy that didn't allowed him to rest completely evaporated. Frederick's half lidded eyes were lazily following Will as he carefully moved around him, cleaning him and pulling the blankets over his naked body. "Stay" was all he managed to say, voice languid and low. Will had many things to do: more clothes to wash, lunch to cook, classes to prepare; but none of these seemed important when Frederick was so docile and sleepy and asking him to stay in that pliant voice.

Kissing his forehead fondly, Will stood up to take off his clothes before lying by his side under the covers. Frederick nuzzled closer to him and Will wrapped his arm around his waist, carefully avoiding the stitches there. The doctor said Frederick was supposed to rest for at least two weeks before going back to his usual activities. Will watched as the man fell asleep on his arms and he couldn't help but to think that keeping Frederick Chilton still was one of the most difficult things he had ever done, but was one of the most gratifying as well.


End file.
